El baile amuto
by gatita159
Summary: En un lugar muy lejano se estab llevando acabo un baile en ese baile tedra que ver un asesinato una joven llamada amu tendra q matar al principe para tener venganza pero ella lo lograra asesinar al principe ikuto? descubrando en este fic de amuto
1. Chapter 1

Hola ^^

Bueno aquí les traigo el primer capitulo que espero que les guste esta algo cortito pero la próxima ya va a estar más largo  
sayonara^^

El baile 

Capitulo1  
"7 años antes" 

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en un lugar tranquilo cerca de ese lugar estaba el mar y en la orilla de la playa estaban dos niños una con cabellera rosada y otro con pelo color zafiro, el niño estaba con una botella en una mano y con la otra trata de meter un papel en la botella 

Niña-jajaja ya ríndete no puedes meterla ikuto 

Ikuto-claro que si solo (empujando) ya esta , no que no Amu 

Amu-(aplaudiendo) jajaja bueno para que es eso 

Ikuto-un deseo 

Amu-¿un deseo?

Ikuto-así es (metiéndolo al agua)

Ambos ven como la botella se va adentrando dentro del mar poco a poco 

Amu-y… puedo saber que pediste? 

Ikuto-(sonriéndole) que siempre estemos juntos y (ve para abajo) que se acabe esto de las clases sociales 

Amu-(tomándolo de la mano) bueno veras que pronto tus padres te permitirán que seas amiga de una plebeya y no nos tendríamos que ver a escondidas 

Ikuto-te prometo que eso cambiara pronto 

Amu-pero no fue así 

Una joven de 17 años de edad abre los ojos al instante iba en una carroza que iba rumbo para un baile que seria en el castillo iba vestida con un vestido de noche color rojo y con un peinado que la hacia ver hermosa  
Amu-por no cumplir tu promesa esta noche la pagaras…príncipe ikuto

Luna.- Bueno, poco a poco se va ir explicando la historia de que fue lo que paso entre ellos

Gatita.- e intentaremos subirla cada semana

Luna.- hasta la próxima ^^

Gatita.- dudas o preguntas no las pueden decir

Ambas.- sayonara ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Luna.- bueno aquí estamos de nuevo!

Gatita.- con la segunda parte de esta historia

Ambas.- que la disfruten!

* * *

capitulo 2  
"un plan"

la joven de cabelleras rosadas de nombre amu iba en una carroza con un vestido de noche iba rumbo a un baile que se llevaba acabo por el cumpleaños del príncipe ikuto  
pero no iba sola iba con otra persona que llevaba una mascara  
-lo entiendes verdad amu cuando tu acabes con el príncipe tu mente estará en paz y tus padres vengados y yo te diré como...

amu- el simple hecho de que sanjo te haya contratado no te da derecho en decirme como hacerlo

-bueno entonces solo te daré el arma (sacando una cajita) toma

amu-¿que es?

-lo que pondrá fin al príncipe

amu abrió la cajita y vio dentro una pequeña pero filoso cuchillo, ella lo miro por todos lados

amu-¿no crees que es mucho?

-que sugieres ¿un veneno o algo así?

amu-claro

-la venganza no se sentirá igual si no lo haces con tus propias manos o es que...

amu-¿que?

-todavía sientes algo por el

amu se quedo callada y luego dijo:

amu-claro que no ni su amistad ni nada

-si por que seria como olvidar que por culpa de el tus padres no están aquí.

amu-ya se...ya se deja de decírmelo

agarro el cuchillo y lo puso arriba de una de sus rodillas

amu-como se supone que lo haga

-tienes que ganarte su confianza claro que eso será fácil y cuando estén en el baile final lo harás

amu-suena sencillo y mas por que el cuando se fue me dijo que todavía éramos amigos y yo creo que todavía lo creerá hasta la fecha...

-estas segura que podrás hacerlo

amu-claro en fin en cuentas para mi el ya no es mas que una persona mas (viendo hacia el castillo)

* * *

gatita.- bueno eso es todo por hoy

luna.- algo cortita pero es para tener suspenso xD

gatita.- eres tan mala -.-U, pero para la otra ya va a estar algo mas largo

luna.- por cierto el comentario que me dejaron sobre lastimar a ikuto

gatita.- como creen que le vamos hacer daño al neko lindo y sexy *-*

luna.- pero así tiene que ir la historia :S, ya verán si le hace daño o no en el recurso de la historia

gatita.- bueno, preguntas, dudas y comentarios son buen recibidos ^^

ambas.- hasta el próximo capitulo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Gatita.-Hola de nuevo

Luna.-pues aquí estamos con el siguiente capitulo ya que el segundo es cortito

Gatita.- por cierto advertimos que esta medio rarito de cómo acomodamos a los personajes

Luna.-si, pero después descubrieran el por que así

Ambas.- esperemos que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

Capitulo 3

"reencuentro"

Amu llego a la entrada principal como lo hacían los demás invitados y como ellos dio su invitación una falsificación muy bien hecha a decir verdad, ella entro y no pudo evitar admirar la decoración dentro del salón; estaba las mesas muy bien acomodadas cada una llevaba una especie de comida o bebida, en el centro había mucho espacio para que pudieran bailar sin ninguna molestia, los listones blanco y azul marino combinaban perfectamente pero lo que mas le gusto fue el candelabro de cristal que brillaba en el centro.

Amu-(pensando) vaya se nota que es fiesta digno de un príncipe…o a lo mejor como cumples tus 18 de seguro fue un capricho

Camino hacia una de las mesas donde estaba el vino

Amu-me sirve una copa por favor

Sirviente-claro señorita…horita se lo doy

Amu-gracias-ella apenas había tomado un poco cuando escucho unos jóvenes hablando del ex de su amigo

-puedes creerlo Kairi, que por fin su abuela haya convencido a ikuto de que por fin escoja una doncella para casarse

Kairi-me cuesta trabajo creerlo Kukai pero me alegro que nuestro mejor amigo por fin busque una esposa después de… bueno tu sabes lo que paso cuando se enteraron que se veía a escondidas con esa plebeya

Kukai-jajaja eso fue cuando era niño, imagínate si hubiera sido cuando era adolescente en mi opinión hubiera sido peor por que es la etapa donde tenemos loca la hormona

Kairi-jajaja tienes razón te digo algo peor

Kukai-¿Qué?

Kairi- que hubiera estado enamorado de ella imagi…

Se callo de repente cuando escucho que una copa casi de caía, voltearon a ver y era Amu que sujetaba con la punta de los dedos su copa solo había caído poco vino rojo…

Amu-que torpe… lo siento si interrumpí su platica caballeros

Kairi-no se preocupe señorita (se voltio hacia Kukai) te decía hoy le voy a presentar a una persona a ikuto, un poco de suerte y la escoge como comprometida

Kukai-ojala

Amu se alejo de ellos con su copa a mano pensando que ikuto aparte de que cumplía 18 escogería su…

Amu-comprometida

Pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Amu recuerda a que has venido no dejes que algo tan insignificante te afecte, aparte él no pasara de esta noche

Amu busco por todos lados la voz pero no vio a nadie

Amu-(pensando) es verdad no tengo por que preocuparme… solo de mi dulce venganza

-su atención por favor-dijo una señora algo mayor, morena de pelo negro, iba vestida de un elegante vestido morado-para los que me conocen y para los que no mi nombre es Nabuko, me comprase decirles que me da gusto que estén aquí para festejar el cumpleaños numero 18 de mi querido nieto ikuto tsukiyomi un aplauso por favor

Todo el salón se lleno de aplausos muy fuertes mientras ikuto entraba, excepto Amu que estaba de brazos cruzados, pero los bajo de golpe cuando lo vio…

Casi no había cambiado en nada desde la ultima vez que lo vio antes de que se separaran… solo que era mas alto y mas guapo, iba vestido de pantalón negro con un traje blanco con rayas azul, pero lo que siempre le gusto Amu de él es su mirada seria con esos ojos zafiro que parecían tener un misterio que ella siempre quiso descubrir

-recuerda por que has venido

Amu volvió a escuchar esa voz y fue lo que la trajo al presente, a la cruda realidad

-tienes que vengarte por lo que les hizo a tus padres, recuerda la venganza es un platillo que se disfruta mejor frió

Amu-tienes razón

-disculpe me dijo algo-le había dicho un joven que estaba alado de ella

Amu-a no joven, estaba pensando en voz alta

-muy bien

Amu se volteo hacia donde estaba el príncipe ikuto, él estaba con varias doncellas saludándolo con mucho entusiasmo al parecer y aunque no lo haya comentado Nabuko el chisme de que escogería a su futura esta noche se había dispersado,

Amu-(primero suspiro y después vio hacia el techo) parece que primero tendré que alejarlas

-pues en mi opinión eso no será necesario

Amu bajo la mirada y enfrente de ella se encontraba ikuto con una media risa en su rostro

Amu-(reverencia) buenas noches príncipe ikuto y… feliz cumpleaños

Ikuto-gracias (levanto su rostro con delicadeza) cuando éramos niños no eras así, siempre me recibías con un abrazo (extendiendo los brazos)

Amu se rió quedito y después lo abrazo

Amu-esto no tiene que hacerlo un príncipe

Ikuto-jajaja pensé que no volvería a verte de nuevo pero mírate todo una jovencita, por lo visto muy bien educada y muy hermosa

Amu-tan atrevido como siempre, tenemos que hablar y mucho

Ikuto-tienes razón pero este no es un buen lugar que tal si

Amu-¿si?

Ikuto-salimos de este salón y vamos a los jardines, ahí tendremos mejor espacio para platicar

Amu-pero ikuto ¿y tus invitados?

Ikuto-lo único que me importa a horita eres tú

Amu-pero bueno ¿y que vas hacer con tu niñera… digo Nabuko?

Ikuto-jaja niñera amm pues a horita me ocupo de ella espera aquí

Amu-muy bien

Y vio como se iba alejando saludando algunas personas

Amu-(pensando) no has cambiado…

-Amu esta puede ser una oportunidad no la desperdicies

Amu-lo se

-disculpa joven

Amu volteo y vio a un par de gemelos con cabellera azul y muy bien elegantemente vestidos

Amu-¿si díganme?

-nos presentaremos primero; ella es mi hermana Nadeshiko y yo me llamo Nagihiko

Nadeshiko-hola bueno el príncipe ikuto nos dijo que le dijéramos que la espera en el jardín

Nagihiko- que esta atravesando esa puerta (señalando la puerta que estaba en una esquina del salón)

Amu-o muy bien gracias por el aviso

Ambos-de nada

Amu-a este… (El par de gemelos volteo) son ¿algo del príncipe?

Nadeshiko-pues…

Nagihiko-se podría decir que sus amigos

Amu-bueno y de nuevo gracias

Nagihiko y Nadeshiko-de nada

Amu se dirigía hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el jardín, pero llevaba un paso rápido pero a la vez lento era como si no quisiera ir donde este solo con él y lo que mas le preocupaba: matarlo ¿pero por que se tenia que preocupar? Por eso fue esa noche para la venganza pero algo en su interior le decía unas palabras que le hacían dudar; ¿de veras quería matarlo?

* * *

Gatita.- bueno a ver que tal les pareció

Luna.- si tienen alguna duda o pregunta no las pueden hacer

Gatita.- Nos vemos hasta el otro capitulo

Ambas.- sayonara ^^


	4. Chapter 4

gatita.-Hola!

Luna.- gracias por sus comentarios^^

gatita.- aqui el siguiente capitulo^^

* * *

Capitulo 4

"Recuerdos"

Estar sola con ikuto sin testigos fuera del salón, sabía que esa era una muy buena oportunidad, y no podía desperdiciarla pero por algún motivo dentro de su mente le decía que si pero no debía de hacerlo; que esperara mas, gracias a esto le empezaba a doler la cabeza, salio del salón y enfrente de ella se encontraba un paisaje hermoso; estaban los árboles y arbustos muy bien acomodados para dejar un amplio pasillo en medio, las rosas de todo tipo de colores estaban hermosas esto acompañado por una fuente que estaba en medio, las gotas de agua parecían pequeños diamantes bajo la luna que brillaba entre el cielo oscuro con las estrellas a su alrededor,

Amu-que hermoso

Bajo las escaleras y fue directamente a la fuente se quito un guante y acaricio el agua y soltó una risa,

Ikuto-extrañaba también eso

Amu se voltio pero no dejo de acariciar el agua

Amu-no había sentido el agua desde que… (Iba a decir desde que murieron sus padres pero no lo dijo)

Ikuto-¿desde que me fui? (dijo ikuto al ver su seriedad que se había formado en su cara)

Amu-si… desde que te fuiste (se sentó en la fuente y se volvió a poner el guante)

Ikuto con una agilidad se sentó a su lado, Amu se le quedo viendo y negó con la cabeza; ella no era una princesa pero sabia que eso no debía de hacerlo un príncipe, ikuto pareció que le leyó el pensamiento

Ikuto- tú más que nadie sabe que no me importa lo que digan

Amu-lose pero sabes disimular muy bien

Ikuto-(solo le sonrió) y bien dime que has hecho en este tiempo que no fue nada corto

Amu-que tal si tú empiezas primero

Ikuto-a no yo te pregunte primero

Amu-cuéntame tu primero

Ikuto-esta bien y ¿por donde quieres que empiece?

Amu-(suspiro) que te parece ¿desde el día que te fuiste?

Ikuto-muy bien… bueno pues como bien sabes yo nunca obedecía las ordenes que se me daban y mis padres no sabían el por que, claro es lógico que un día se dieron cuenta que me juntaba contigo y pues sacaron la conclusión de que tal vez fuera por tu culpa que fuera así

Amu-ja (soltó Amu con ironía) pero cuando te conocí tu ya eras así, ya no tenias remedio

Ikuto-que chistosa, bueno sigo, ese día que ya no regrese mi madre intentaban hablar conmigo pero lo único que me pasaba en la cabeza eras tu, como no tuvo éxito con su palabrería tomo una decisión final… mandarme con mi abuela

Amu-ósea con Nobuko

Ikuto-exacto,

Amu-entonces ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te encadeno y te arrojo dentro de la carroza? Jaja

Ikuto no rió con ella y lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza, ella tomo su mano

Amu-acaso (trago saliva) ¿te amenazo con algo?

Él la vio y tardo algo para responder, Amu no quería escuchar la respuesta pues estaba algo segura cual era la respuesta

Ikuto-si me amenazo con algo que era muy valioso para mí

Amu- ¿Qué? (haciéndose como que no sabia)

Ikuto la miro

Ikuto-mi mejor amiga… tú (dijo con demasiada delicadeza)

Amu abrió los ojos esperaba esa respuesta pero no con ese tono de voz

Amu-¿te amenazo con… matarme?

Ikuto sonrió levemente,

Ikuto-mi madre esta loca lo se pero…

Amu-¿pero? ¿Pero que? (dijo con cierta desesperación)

Ikuto-jamás pero jamás mandaría a nadie a matar ni siquiera pensaría con eso ella me amenazo con decirles a tus padres que les daba dinero con tal que estuvieran alejados de aquí, por cierto ¿Cómo están ellos?

Ella se quedo quieta, como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada pero con hielos, no, no podría creer lo que le dijo ikuto, acaso ¿el no sabia que estaban bajo tierra? la muerte de sus padres era por culpa de su madre, cuando llego la carta con la noticia de que no vería mas a sus padres y junta a ella otra donde le informaban a su abuela sanjo y a ella que fue la reina Tsukiyomi quien era la principal culpable, no, no tenia nada de sentido, de seguro cuando el se fue con Nobuko su mama dio la orden, pero ¿Quién lo confirmaba?, entonces ella se tomo de valor y estaba lista para decirle a la cara lo de sus padres a ikuto

Amu-por si no lo sabias ellos están…

Kairi-a con que aquí estabas

Ambos voltearon a ver, y vieron que se acercaban 3 personas, Amu pudo distinguir a kairi y kukai pero a la 3 persona no, solo vio que era una mujer con cabellera algo largo y rubio

Amu-(pensando) perfecto

Ikuto se levanto rápidamente de donde estaba sentado, a esta acción Amu se quedo sorprendida de cómo una persona puede cambiar de papel tan rápido, en caso de ikuto de niño sin educación a un joven educado.

Ikuto-si, aquí e estado ¿Por qué la pregunta kairi?

Kairi-por vengo a presentarte a alguien (agarro de la mano a la rubia) ella es Utau Hoshina

Utau-(reverencia) mucho gusto príncipe ikuto

Ikuto-el gusto es mió señorita Hoshina

Kukai-¿tu no eres la joven de hace rato que casi se le cae el vino?

Amu solo contesto con un si muy despacio casi sin darle importancia a la pregunta

Utau levanto la mirada y vio a Amu sentada aun en la fuente viendo los saludos,

Ikuto-te presento a una amiga que hice hace mucho tiempo su nombre es…

Amu-Amu hinamori

Utau-un placer señorita

Amu-lo mismo digo

Dijeron ambas con delicadeza y respeto, pero en la mirada de ambas se veían desafiantes como que cada una esperaba alguna señal para atacarse entre ambas por lo visto el premio seria ikuto; ikuto se dio cuenta de esto y pregunto

Ikuto-bueno para que me buscaban ¿kukai?

Kukai-bueno será mejor que utau lo diga

Utau-bueno me da algo de pena pero me preguntaba, bueno se acerca la hora de los bailes principales y podría saber ¿podría bailarlas conmigo?

Ikuto-pues me encantaría pero…

Utau-fantástico

Agarro el brazo de ikuto y se lo llevo a dirección al salón sin dejar que terminara de hablar, kairi y kukai intercambiaron leves sonrisas y se fueron detrás de ellos, sin en cambio Amu se quedo ahí sentada todavía, se le hizo una sonrisa en el rostro

Amu-eres una persona que se pone una mascara en su mundo y se la quita cuando no estas en el (suspiro) vaya al parecer tendré que alejarte de la tal utau o mejor dicho salvarte

Empezó a caminar pero un ruido en los arbustos hizo que se detuviera…

* * *

luna.- bueno eso es todo por este capitulo

gatita.- hasta la otra

ambas.- sayo^^


	5. Chapter 5

gatita.- hola!

luna.-aqui de nuevo

gatita.- que lo disfruten^^

* * *

Capitulo 5

"enemigas"

Iba a caminar rumbo al salón cuando escucho que algo se movió detrás de ella, volteo lentamente y enfrente de ella se encontraba al sujeto enmascarado que le estaba ayudando con su venganza, verlo le recordó el por que estaba ahí y que aparte por su expresión en su boca también se dio cuenta que había desperdiciado una buena oportunidad.

-acaso-dijo con tal lentitud que a amu le dio escalofríos en la nuca- ¿se te olvido por que estas aquí? ¿El por que viniste? ¿Que? ¿Acaso te sorprendió al verlo que se borro todo de tu cabeza?

Amu-no, nada de eso estaba apunto pero llegaron sus amigos y la tal…

-calla, un buen pretexto muy bueno, pero me perdonaras pero cuando estuvieron hablando pudiste matarlo y horita estuviera finalizada tu venganza o me vas a decir ¿que lo que te dijo te hizo dudar?

Amu abrió los ojos como platos,

Amu-acaso ¿estuviste escuchando?

-por supuesto, esperando también el momento en que lo mataras ¿pero que crees? Lo último no llego, pero dime ¿apoco te tragaste todo lo que te dijo? Lo de que su linda mama no seria capaz de algo así

Amu-pues…

-amu (la agarro de los hombros) no ves que te mintió quien no mentiría para hacer a su mama una santa, él solo esta mintiendo la verdad es que su familia es la culpable de que tu ahora vivas con Nobuko

Dio media vuelta y se marchaba Amu se quedo pensativa

Amu-tienes razón tengo…tengo que hacer que él no pase de esta noche

-y empezaras con quitárselo a la tal Utau Hoshina, antes de que te quite del camino

Amu- no te preocupes por ella, ikuto confía más en mí que en cualquier otra persona

-eso es una ventaja, ahora ve y termina tu trabajo antes de la media noche

Amu-si señor

Y la persona desapareció entre las sombras

Amu se alzo el vestido y agarro el filoso cuchillo

Amu- tiene razón no hay mas quien quisiera haberle hecho daño a sus padres nadie excepto… la señora Tsukiyomi

Volvió a acomodarse el filoso cuchillo y se acomodo el vestido, y encamino hacia el salón, ya adentro busco con la mirada a ikuto, hizo un gesto de desaprobación cuando vio con quien estaba acompañado, con Utau Hoshina, ella iba agarrada del brazo de él con una sonrisa como diciendo "él es ya es de mi propiedad", amu se dirijo donde estaban y vio que estaban contemplando un cuadro por lo parecido se trataba del padre de ikuto, se acerco un poco mas y pudo escuchar de lo que estaban hablando

Utau-me parece fascinante, tener un padre que fuera como él, ahora se de donde sacaste lo apuesto

Ikuto-si, siempre estuve orgulloso de mi padre

Utau-¿estuviste? ¿Que le paso?

Amu-su padre falleció cuando el príncipe ikuto tenia 8 años de edad o ¿me equivoco? (volteándose hacia ikuto, él le dedico una leve sonrisa)

Ikuto-tiene toda la razón, mi padre murió por un accidente que tubo

Utau-que horror

Amu-¿Por qué "que horror"? ¿Acaso usted vio el accidente?

Utau-no pero… ay que educación tienes ¿Quién te educo? ¿Un mono?

Amu-¿y a ti una víbora?

Utau-en mi opinión no creo que sea conveniente juntarse con persona de su tipo con personas como yo

Amu-¿sabes que? Tienes razón

Utau-¿enserio?

Amu-claro, por que se nos puede pegar lo idio…

Ikuto-bueno, ya señoritas que están atrayendo la atención de todos mis invitados

Ambas voltearon a su alrededor y era cierto varias personas estaban con algo se simulación viendo la pequeña discusión que estaban haciendo

Utau-ay que feo, ya vez todo por tu culpa

Amu- ¿la mía? Si tú empezaste

Ikuto-he dicho que ya, que tal si ¿les apetece un poco de vino?

Utau-claro príncipe

Amu-si, claro

Ambas caminaron cada una de cada lado de ikuto, él parecía disfrutar eso; de un lado tenia a una joven educada, muy bonita de ojos verdes y de pelo rubio, una joven que sabía todo de etiqueta y moral, pero por el otro lado tenía a una chica de pelo rojizo muy bonita también que casi no sabia nada de educación pero esa noche parecía que era una experta en ello sin decir que era su mejor amiga, si tenia que escoger no dudaría por quien.

Volteo a ver a amu que iba fusilando con la mirada a utau eso le recordó algo cuando ellos eran niños, ese día amu y él se habían reunido en la playa como era su costumbre, jugaron, nadaron, platicaron…

Amu-entonces ¿no les has dicho a tus padres?

Ikuto-pues… no todavía no

Amu-(suspiro) a los míos tampoco tengo…

Ikuto-¿tienes?

Amu- miedo, miedo a que me prohíban ya no verte

Ikuto-si yo también tengo miedo

Amu-en mi opinión por el momento esta bien que nos sigamos viendo así ¿no lo crees?

Ikuto-si

Después de tanta actividad les dio hambre así que fueron hacia el pueblo para ver que podían comer, pero lo que había no se les antojaba mientras iban caminando una niña de un puesto se le acerco a ikuto y empezó hacerle la platica, amu vio eso y interfirió rápidamente

Amu-(jalando del brazo de ikuto) ikuto no tenemos tiempo como para que lo perdamos en una persona que ni conoces

Ikuto-pero si ya se como se llama ya no es desconocida

Amu-pero tus papas se van a enojar si no llegamos a casa rápido (mintió)

Ikuto-si tienes razón, (se dirigió hacia la niña) lo siento pero tengo que irme, adiós

-adiós

Él sintió una mirada de odio hacia amu departe de la niña, siempre hacia lo mismo

Ikuto-siempre

Utau-¿perdón?

Ikuto-nada

Amu solo se le quedo viendo con extrañeza y siguieron caminando, aunque ahora ellas iban enfrente de ikuto, ahora parecía que estaban compitiendo a ver quien llegaba primero a la mesa de los vinos

Ikuto -(suspiro) va a ser una larga noche

E intento caminar a su paso pero paresia que iban corriendo debes de caminar…

* * *

gatita.- como hoy estamos de buenas

luna.- vamos con el siguiente capitulo...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"¿Nos conocemos?"

Fue tanto la prisa que llegaron a la mesa que casi se caen las copas de vinos que había ahí

Amu-mil disculpas

Utau-lo lamento por tener a una invitada así como ella

Amu-¿Qué trataste de decir con ello?

Ikuto-basta señoritas (dirigiéndose al que servia) tres copas de vino por favor

-claro majestad

Mientras tanto las damas se veían con verdadero odio, pero en la mirada de utau ya no había tal odio si no curiosidad… amu se sintió un poco incomoda con ello por alguna razón esa cabellera rubia y esos ojos se le hacían conocido ¿se conocían?

Amu-oye utau…

Ikuto-tengan señoritas (dándole a cada una, una copa)

Utau-gracias

Amu-gracias yu… príncipe

Ikuto solo sonrió

Ikuto-bueno les invito a sentarnos ¿les parece?

Utau-(agarrando un brazo) por supuesto

Amu-(agarrando el otro brazo) me encantaría

Mientras iba caminando, amu veía de reojo a utau y eso le recordó algo

Hace unos meses después de la muerte de sus padres y después de que se decidió que se quedaría con su abuela, al momento de mudarse y conocer su nueva casa decidió salir a caminar, en ese entonces todavía no se sabia el por que habían matado a sus padres y ni quien lo había mandado, había perdido las dos cosas mas importantes para ella; sus padres y a su mejor amigo; ikuto

(Suspiro)

Ikuto-¿te pasa algo?

La voz de ikuto la trajo al presente

Amu-¿eh? a no, nada (medio sonriéndole)

Ikuto-muy bien

Viendo hacia enfrente pero sin ver nada regreso a su recuerdo

El día que ikuto no fue a verla le preocupo pero a la vez pensó que se había aburrido de ella y que a lo mejor había pensando que juntarse con una plebeya era ir muy bajo, pensar esa la hizo llorar toda esa tarde pero…

A la semana cuando ella regresaba de comprar algunas cosas, entrando a su casa le dieron la noticia que sus padres habían muerto, ella sintió que todo el mundo se le caía encima ¿Qué iba hacer ella sola en un mundo tan grande? Estaba… perdida

En ese día que salio a caminar, en esos días que estaba pérdida se topo con una niña de cabelleras amarillos…

Vio a utau, pero la niña que conoció se llamaba

Amu-¿ami?

Ikuto y utau la voltearon a ver

Utau-¿Cómo?

Amu-nada, nada es que vi a una chica horita y pensé que la conocía pero ya viéndola bien no es, es otra persona

Ikuto-es común confundir a las personas en este tipo de fiestas

Utau-muy cierto

Amu-si verdad

Ikuto-pero por pura curiosidad y sacar un tema de conversación ¿Quién era ami?

Amu-(pensando) ami ella me ayudo en mis momentos de soledad e incluso fue mi mejor amiga por un tiempo pero como paso contigo me abandono, sin saber nada de ella nunca más. una vecina que conocí por ahí (dijo al final)

Ikuto- vaya que interesante

Utau- ni tanto

Amu-pues entonces por que no cuentas algo tu, utau (dijo su nombre como si le costara fuerza decirlo)

Utau-¿como que?

Amu-no se, como por ejemplo tu vida

Utau- creo que a ti no te ha de importar

Ikuto-a mi me parece interesante conversación, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu vida señorita utau?

Utau-(dudo un poco) si lo pide el príncipe como negarme

* * *

gatita.- bueno aqui subiendo dos capitulos

luna.- que esperemos hayan disfrutado ^^

gatita.- dudas, preguntas o comentarios son bien recibidos

ambas.- sayonara^^


	7. Chapter 7

gatita: hola!

luna:muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios

gatita: aqui les dejamos el siguiente capitulo

ambas: que lo disfruten^^

* * *

Capitulo 7

"Pasado"

Utau.- vengo de una familia que es intensamente rica, claro que para llegar aquí mis padres tuvieron que trabajar duro, mi niñez fue pobre pero era muy feliz con ellos…

Ikuto.- ¿eras? Que no lo eres ahora

Utau.- (nerviosa) digo si soy muy feliz con mis padres, ambos, bueno pues si mi vida es normal, soy hija única y eso es algo de ventaja por que quedo como única heredera, soy la consentida…

Amu., se ve

Utau solo la vio feo

Ikuto.- continué ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a como son ahora?

Utau.- mi padre era un hombre, digo es un hombre muy respetable que cuando se propone algo lo logra sin importar como, trabajador, buen padre y esposo, el les ofrecía las verduras y animales a un reino que lo gobernaba un señor que era rico por fuera pero muy pobre de adentro, no tenia familia nunca se caso se metió muy enserio a gobernar y la verdad era un reino muy respetable, el señor vio el buen trabajo de mi padre, que además de ser su trabajador lo quería como hijo, claro que cuando una persona llega a esa edad le llegan muchos sentimientos y arrepentimientos y antes de que muriera puso todo a nombre de mi padre, el al principio no quería

Ikuto.- ¿Por qué?

Amu.- si, ¿Por qué? Digo es todo lo que cualquier persona quiere o ¿no?

Ikuto sabia que amu solo pregunto para seguir la corriente de la conversación por que sabia que ella era una persona que no necesitaba del dinero para ser feliz, ella podría solo vivir felizmente con sus padres en una casita humilde y aparte tener una amistad de diferentes clases que la hacia feliz, ella era feliz mientras los demás los fueran no necesitaba de otra cosa…

Utau.-. por que mi padre sabe que hay personas tanto malas como buenas en ese mundo, si mi padre aceptaba sabia que nos ponía en peligro por el simple hecho que habría enemigos que serian capaz de arrebatar lo mas querido por el simple papel que llamamos dinero o por un titulo, pero mi padre acepto por mi, por que quería que tuviera una vida llena de lujos y sin preocupaciones y bueno soy feliz y no es por presumir pero mi padre, él es un gran gobernador

Ikuto.-si de eso no lo niego mi madre habla que su padre a sabido gobernar muy bien el reino vecino aunque como dijiste los enemigos no faltan ¿verdad?

Amu.- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Ikuto.-. un día mi madre me dijo que tuviera cuidado de donde iba y que siempre estuviera con soldados cerca, por que había llegado la noticia que habían secuestrado a una chica de algún reino, aunque sinceramente no supimos muy bien quien fue, pero lo bueno fue que solo quedo en un susto por que la recuperaron el mismo día que se la llevaron

Amu.- ¿enserio? (miro alrededor) ahora que lo dices hay mucha seguridad

Utau.- ¿no te habías dado cuenta? Si en todos los bailes hay mucha seguridad desde que se supo de esa pobre chica

Amu (solo bajo la mirada).- no, no me había dado cuenta por que…

Utau.- ¿podría ser? Jajaja ¿no me digas que este es tu primer baile?

Amu.- (viéndola a los ojos) si y que si es mi primer baile,

Utau.- entonces eso quiere decir que no sabes bailar

Amu.- el simple hecho que no haya ido a bailes no significa que no sepa bailar

Utau.- pues eso lo veremos en la pista, cuando empiece la hora del baile

Amu.- ya veremos

Utau.- me disculpan tengo que ir al tocador

Ikuto.-adelante

Utau pasó a un lado de amu y esta óleo su perfume, la odiaba pero tenía que admitir que su aroma era delicioso y ¿conocido?

Amu.- (dirigiéndose a ikuto) me disculpa príncipe voy a tomar un poco de aire, ese perfume de cierta persona me mareo

Ikuto.- no te preocupes, ten (dándole un pañuelo)

Amu.- ¿Por qué?

Ikuto.- no te vayas a vomitar

Amu.- jajaja que chistoso, deberías ir con tus invitados ya los dejaste olvidados por estar con nosotras.

Ikuto.-cierto, ve a tomar tu aire ahora regreso

Y diciendo esto se fue con un grupo de personas que al parecer disfrutaban mucho de la fiesta, amu iba a salir al jardín de antes, pero vio a dos personitas de igual apariencia que iban charlando muy animadamente, eran los gemelos…

Nadeshiko .- hola nos volvemos a encontrar

Amu.- hola, si verdad

Nagihiko .- ibas algún lado a…

Amu.-amu, amu izayoi, y si a tomar algo de aire fresco

Nadeshiko .- en el segundo piso se siente mejor el aire, y más en la noche

Amu.- ¿enserio?

Nagihiko .- si, ven te guiamos

Amu.-gracias

Los gemelitos iban a dos pasos delante de amu y empezaron su conversación de antes, amu solo escuchaba…

Nagihiko .- yo digo que podría ser cualquier señorita quien se quede con ikuto

Nadeshiko .- pero Nagihiko sabes que ikuto se opone a esto

Nagihiko .- bueno el simple hecho de que tu madre te diga "hijo te vas a casar" oye es algo que hasta a mi me dio escalofrió

Nadeshiko .- pobre ikuto

Amu.- (así que te obligan a tomar una prometida ¿eh?)

Nadeshiko .-por aquí

Nadeshiko señalaba un pasillo, que al final tenia unas escaleras y una puerta

Nagihiko .- vamos

Los tres caminaban ahora en silencio, hasta que llegaron al segundo piso, cuando llegaron el lugar estaba lindo, contaba con una pequeña sala de tercio pelo, con cuadros y adornos que iban con el color del tapiz, al final unas puertas que llevaban a una terraza

Nadeshiko .- aquí venimos a jugar los tres (nagihiko , nadeshiko , ikuto) para no molestar a nadie

Amu.- aquí viene a jugar el príncipe

Nadeshiko .- no te preocupes, no finjas con nosotros sabemos que tu eras la amiga de la infancia de ikuto

Amu.- a si que les contó

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza

Nagihiko .- pero bueno, ahí esta la terraza, puedes tomar aire fresco ahí

Amu.- gracias

Nadeshiko .- nosotros regresaremos abajo, nuestros padres se preocuparan si no nos ven

Amu.- esta bien

Vio como se salieron de la sala y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos.

* * *

gatita:bueno eso es todo hasta el proximo capitulo ^^


	8. Chapter 8

gatita:hola!

luna:muchas gracias por sus comentarios^^

gatita:aqui el capitulo 8

* * *

Capitulo 8

"El destino cambia"

Amu salio a la terraza que estaba por ahí cerca para tomar un poco de aire, pero fue una gran sorpresa la vista que se encontró, se veía todo el reino, las casas, los jardines y fuentes que reflejaban a la luna y las estrellas simplemente era un escenario muy hermoso.

Nadeshiko tenia razón el aire se sentía muy bien ahí

Amu.- se siente bien

Bajo la vista y vio a ikuto que se encontraba en el jardín, parecía que veía unas rosas, en eso ella recordó el pañuelo que le dio ikuto,

Eso hizo que recordara una vez que ella se callo y empezó a llorar, ikuto le había ofrecido un pañuelo para que secara su llanto

Ikuto.- no llores que eso me pone triste

Amu.- ¿Por qué tendrías que ponerte triste?

Ikuto.- por que no me gusta que sufras, aunque sea por una cosita por lo que derrames lagrimas, no me gusta verte así, yo nunca haría algo que te lastimara o algo que en verdad odiaras…

Amu apretó el pañuelo y después se lo puso en sus ojos ya que unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y empezó a llorar en silencio

Amu.- (diciendo en susurro) de verdad tengo que hacerlo, matar al que fue, no, el sigue siendo mi mejor amigo no se ve que hayas hecho nada malo, el simple hecho de que tu mama haya mandado a matar a mis padres no quiere decir que tu tengas que pagar por esto, aparte eras un niño que podrías hacer tu, yo no puedo matarte por que, por que…e decidido perdonarte por que se que no harías nada que me lastimara

-¿en verdad?

Amu se estremeció con aquella voz,

-se supone que viniste a tomar venganza, no a venir a ver el paisaje o a bailar, viniste para hacer pagar por la muerte de tus padres

Amu.- lose (dándole la espalda)

-¿enserio? Pues no parece, por que acabo de escuchar que (haciéndola girar para quedar cara a cara) lo acabas de perdonar

Amu solo bajo la mirada

-amu, amu, amu, (agarrándola de los hombros, la llevo a un sillón e hizo que se sentara) linda, ese hombre que acabas de perdonar y que te acabas de enamorar

Amu levanto la vista sorprendida

-acaso lo niegas, vine acompañarte hoy para que no cayeras en esto, sabia que algo así pasaría pero vamos amu, hoy elige su prometida ese joven que era tu mejor amigo y que es uno de los culpables que mataron a tus padres,

Amu.- ¿tu como sabes eso?

-mira

Le dio unos papeles donde mandaron una orden de ejecutar a sus padres había cuatro firmas, la primera era del comandante, la segunda y la tercera eran de testigos, y la cuarta…

Amu se le quedo viendo al enmascarado

- tienes razón el era un niño no sabia lo que hacia, pero ahí esta su huella de que aprobaba esa ejecución

Amu- (levantándose) era solo un niño, a lo mejor lo obligaron o le dijeron que era otra cosa

-vamos amu, tu mas que nadie ya sabias que el era inteligente y comprendía muy bien las cosas

Amu.-tome una decisión, no voy a matarlo

-(suspiro) parece que no cambiaras de opinión ¿cierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza, el salio a la terraza, vio hacia abajo y sonrio

-hace un momento te escuche decir que él no haría nada que te doliera o lastimara ¿cierto?

Amu.- que tratas de ganar con ello

-de que él es un mentiroso linda, mira, parece que escogió por fin a su prometida

Amu se acerco donde el estaba y vio lo que él veía, los ojos se le llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas;

Ikuto se estaba besando con utau

Amu.-imposible

-ves, las personas juran cosas, hacen promesas que nunca cumplen (abrazándola) ¿todavía crees que el sea inocente? Míralo besándose con la tal utau, el destino es cruel, y como el destino puede cambiar también puede regresar

Amu.- ¿Cómo?

-matándolo

Amu abrió los ojos lo más que pudo

-¿no ves que lo único que hace es hacerte daño? Y pensar que estabas a punto de perdonarlo, gente como esa no merece seguir respirando el mismo aire, piénsalo cariño ¿vas a dejar que siga haciendo su vida feliz mientras tu mueres de tristeza?

Amu.- no

-no te escucho

Amu.- no, ikuto tsukiyomi morirá hoy, el plan sigue de pie, lo matare, pero no solo a él, si no a utau también

-así me gusta (abriendo la puerta) no me falles, recuerda que esto lo hacemos para hacer justicia a tus padres (yéndose)

Amu.- si, lose

Ella volvió a mirar en donde había visto a ikuto y a utau pero no había nadie ahí

Amu.- supongo que fuiste a decirle a Nabuko, quien fue la ganadora, lastima que no habrá boda.

Se acerco a un espejo que estaba ahí cerca, se vio a la cara, saco su maquillaje de su bolsa y ese volvió a pintar los ojos ya que con las lágrimas se había quitado el rimel, mientras lo hacia se miraba a los ojos que ya no tenían nada de compasión si no estaban llenos de odio, rencor, celos y llenos de venganza.

Tsukiyomi ikuto el era el culpable de todo, y pensar que se estaba enamorando de él, ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo pero…

Se acordó del beso

Amu.- ¡te odio!

Agarro un cuadro de una foto de él y la aventó al espejo haciendo que este se rompiera en pedazos, se le quedo viendo a los cachos de vidrio por un momento y después salio de la sala dispuesta a todo…

* * *

gatita:aqui no termina sigue el capitulo 9...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

"Celos"

Amu estaba en el pasillo, antes de entrar a al salón de baile se dio tiempo para parecer normal, como si nada hubiera pasado; no lo logro

Entro al salón viendo todos los invitados que platicaban muy animadamente, que ¿para ella solo el mundo era injusto? Así parecía.

Busco con la mirada a ikuto sin mucho éxito, alguien se acercaba por detrás ella volteo discretamente y se encontró con…

-buenas noches señorita

Amu.- oh, hola joven kukai, ¿cierto?

Kukai.- cierto, ¿Qué hace una joven como usted sola?

Amu.- antes que nada me puedes decir amu, no me gusta que me digan señorita, y pues no me gusta hablar con personas que no conozco por eso estoy sola

Kukai.- bueno, amu tu y yo ya no somos desconocidos

Amu.- ¿así? Por que lo dice, yo apenas lo conocí hoy, hace rato

Kukai.- eso ya nos hace conocidos

Amu.- buen punto

Kukai.- bueno, eso solo es una excusa,

Amu.- ¿excusa?

Kukai.- veras, pronto empezaran los bailes principales y quisiera saber ¿me permitiría ser su pareja?

Amu.- pues veras…

En ese momento vio a una pareja que iban muy juntos, intercambio una mirada con el joven de ojos de zafiro que iba con una sonrisa en la boca eso hizo recordar lo sucedido, ella desvió la mirada al joven que tenia enfrente.

Amu.- me encantaría

Kukai.- excelente, pero primero vamos con kairi que esta con su novia yaya (ofreciéndole su brazo)

Amu.- claro (tomándolo)

Ambos iban caminando por el salón, e incluso pasaron por delante de ikuto y utau, kukai lo saludo pero amu ni les hizo caso, dejando a ikuto extrañado que ella ni lo volteara a ver, sin en cambio a utau ni le importo.

Llegaron donde se encontraban kairi y yaya, que se encontraban en una mesa de comida, yaya le estaba dando unos bocados en la boca a kairi, alrededor de ellos se sentía un sentimiento puro.

Kukai.- hola kairi, yaya

Yaya.- hola kukai y…

Amu.- amu izayoi

Yaya.- mucho gusto señorita,

Kairi.- ¿kukai, por fin encontraste pareja para el baile?

Kukai.- así es, la señorita amu asedio ser mi pareja

Kairi.- vaya pensé que ikuto bailaría contigo

Kukai.- ahora que lo dices yo también pensé lo mismo

Amu.- creo que el prefiere a utau, en fin en cuentas ustedes fueron quienes se la presentaron.

Kairi.- cierto, pero es que se veía que iba a dejar a utau por ti

Amu.- pues ya vieron que no, el prefirió a utau

Kairi y kukai solo se miraron

Nabuko.- buenas noches a todos, espero que se la estén pasando de lo mejor, son las 11:00 p.m. hora de los bailes, cada quien agarre a su pareja y a bailar.

Kairi agarro a yaya y la llevo al centro, como kukai a amu, en el centro había varias parejas mas entre ellos ikuto y utau.

Empezó la música

Un vals tradicional para empezar, algo lento pero a la vez movido, todos bailaban al compás de la canción, como si todo hubiera sido ensayado, amu bailaba con gran delicadeza, solo volteaba a ver a ikuto y utau como bailaban, rayos eran muy buenos,

Amu.- (pensando) nosotros somos mejores

Y agarro a kukai y acercándolo mas haciendo que fuera a su ritmo, ikuto sintió la competencia e hizo lo mismo con utau, varias parejas se quitaban para ver a las dos parejas bailar, estuvieron así por mas de tres vals hasta que…

Kukai.- me apetecería un descanso

Utau.- si por favor

Ikuto y amu.- esta bien

Los cuatro se fueron a tomar algo se ponche, mientras las demás parejas bailaban

Utau y ikuto se separaron poco de kukai y amu

Kukai.- (en un susurro) lo hiciste para encelarlo ¿verdad?

Amu.- no se de que me habrás

Kukai.- admítelo

Amu.- bueno algo

Kukai.- esta bien, pero para la otra avísame

Amu.- ay no aguantas nada

Por otro lado…

Utau.- joven príncipe, que atrevido

Ikuto.- solo quería hacerle la competencia a amu

Utau.- solo por amu, vaya enserio que estas enamorado de ella

Ikuto.- si, pero al parecer ella no, ¿bailamos?

Utau.- ¿otra vez?

Ikuto.- si o ¿quiere que vaya y le cuente la verdad?

Utau.- claro que me encantaría bailar de nuevo

Amu.- van otra vez a la pista, vamos

Kukai.- esta bien, pero mañana mis pies van a doler

Estuvieron bailando y compitiendo durante un buen rato hasta que…

Nabuko.- bueno hora de cambiar de parejas

Kukai.- gracias al cielo, ya se quien puede llevar tu ritmo

Amu.- ¿Quién?

Kukai.- ¡PRINCIPE IKUTO, LA SEÑORITA AMU QUIERE BAILAR CONTIGO!

Amu.- ¡kukai!

Ikuto y utau se acercaron a ellos

Ikuto.- ¿enserio?

Kukai.- si

Amu.- claro que no

Ikuto.- ¿pero por que?

Amu.- por que no me lo ha pedido como se debe

Ikuto.- (ofreciéndole su mano) me permite este baile

Amu.- ¿y su compañera?

Utau.- no te preocupes me quedare aquí con el joven kukai descansando (sonriéndole)

Amu.- ((pensando) utau me sonrió) bueno pues creo que no habrá de otra

Le agarro de la mano y fueron al centro…

* * *

luna: bueno es todo por este capitulo

gatita: esperemos q lo hayan disfrutado^^

ambas:hasta el otro capitulo ...

gatita:por lo miestras nos vamos al cine a ver a toy story 3 xD

luna: ay no cambias verdad! sayonara ^^


	10. Chapter 10

gatita:hola!

luna:les tenemos una noticia

gatita:pero lo primero gracias por tu sugerencia Ferusa Wangulen, no es nada mal tu idea e incluso la puedo usar para otro fic, la razon del por q no lo uso en este es por q

luna: nos vamos de vacasiones y pues no vamos a estar en un buen rato

gatita:asi que hoy vamos a subir "todos los capitulos que nos faltan"

luna.- gracias por todo

gatita.- aqui la historia

ambas: que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

Capitulo 10

"No todo lo que veas a través del vidrio es verdad (primer parte)"

Ambos entraron al centro de la pista, se acomodaron para bailar, por algún motivo amu estaba nerviosa, sin en cambio cuando alzo la vista y vio los ojos de ikuto se sintió aliviada aunque no debería, el vals empezó;

Empezaron a bailar muy quedito, al ritmo de la música, pasos, giros leves y rápidos, era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos; en un giro ikuto aprovecho para acercar mas a amu a su cuerpo, poniendo su boca cerca del oído.

Ikuto.- ¿te hice algo?

Amu.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ikuto.- por que de un minuto a otro te portas muy distante conmigo y eso no es normal

Amu.- ((pensando) besarte con utau y conspirar contra mis padres) no, no has hecho nada

Ikuto.- entonces ¿Por qué ese comportamiento?

Amu.- ya te dije que por nada, no has hecho nada

Ikuto se le quedo viendo unos instantes, amu solo desvió la mirada y se sorprendió lo que vio; kukai y utau estaban platicando tan animadamente después vio como se levantaban y se iban hacia el jardín donde habían estado ikuto y ella

Ikuto.- quien diría ¿no?

Amu recordó que estaba bailando con ikuto

Amu.- ¿sobre?

Ikuto.- utau y kukai, que curioso es el destino, puede hacer que te sucedan cosas ya sean buenas o malas, en este caso creo que es buena, ya que ellos hacen una pareja a, como decirlo ¿dispareja? Pero de seguro se comprenderán

Amu.- en eso estoy de acuerdo, ambos tienen grandiosas familias

Ikuto.- pues déjame decirte que no exactamente

Amu.- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Ikuto.- kukai perdió a su familia cuando yo perdí a mi padre, y utau bueno su padre murió el año pasado

Amu.- pero hace rato…

Ikuto.- mintió,

Amu.- ¿Por qué mentiría?

Ikuto.-no se a lo mejor por que no quería quedar mal,

Amu.- como murió su padre

Ikuto.- pues lo que ella me dijo fue que murió envenenado

Amu.-espera, ¿Qué?

Ikuto.- si, al parecer uno de sus sirvientes fue el culpable

Amu.- y ¿ella te lo contó?

Ikuto.- si, pero sacarle esa información no fue nada fácil, tuve que hacer algo

Amu.- ¿algo? ¿Cómo que?

Ikuto.- no te interesa o más bien no te conviene saberlo

Amu.- dime

Ikuto.- bueno antes que lleguemos a ese punto, deja explicarte como estuvo el asunto

Amu.- mejor nos sentamos y me explicas

Ikuto.- vamos a otro lugar mejor

Dejaron de bailar, amu sabia que tendría que matarlo pero primero quería saber sobre esa información.

ikuto llevo a amu del brazo, por un momento ella pensó que irían al jardín pero no, la llevo a unas escaleras lo que significaba que irían al salón donde estuvo ella antes, aunque eso le preocupaba algo ya que había dejado el espejo roto y una foto de el tirada

Entraron a la pequeña sala y estaba todo limpio, el espejo seguía ahí completo y la foto de ikuto seguía ahí, era como si alguien había limpiado todo el desastre y no había dejado rastro pero ¿quien?

Ikuto.- aquí este bien para platicar, siéntate

Ikuto.- bueno, pero primero ¿ya conocías a utau?

Amu.- no

Ikuto.- pero si a ami, tu vecina ¿no?

Amu.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con utau?

Ikuto.- que son la misma persona

Amu.- ¿Cómo?

Ikuto.- así es, mira hace rato estaba en el jardín, Salí a respirar aire, ya que tanto invitado me marea un poco…

"estaba en el jardín viendo unas rosas cuando…

Utau.- joven ikuto no pensé verlo aquí

Ikuto.- señorita utau, pensé que había ido a tomar un vino

Utau.-si pero mejor salí a tomar un poco de aire, es mejor

Ikuto.- estoy de acuerdo

Sentía no se algo raro en ella como si estuviera escondiendo algo o esperara a alguien, no sabia la verdad

Ikuto.- ¿se siente mal?

Utau.- no para nada ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ikuto.- es que la veo algo rara

Ella solo bajo la mirada

Utau.- la verdad es que tengo miedo

Ikuto.- ¿miedo? ¿Por qué tendría usted miedo?

Utau solo se quedo callada

Ikuto.- (suspiro) sabe, si le dice a amu que era la chica que conoció de chica no creo que se enoje

Utau volteo sorprendida

Utau.- como… ¿Cómo lo sabe? Como sabe que soy yo

Ikuto.- suelo fijarme muy bien en las personas y sus expresiones y usted no fue la excepción cuando la señorita izayoi pronuncio ese nombre usted se sorprendió pero supo controlar la situación y por lo que veo el nombre de ami es mentira, déjeme adivinar ¿será que le dijo otro nombre para que no supiera ella que era de la realeza?

Utau.- (vio hacia las rosas y suspiro) si, mentí sobre ello por que ella acababa ser lastimada por ti y si se hubiera enterado es posiblemente que hubiera sido lastimada doble vez

Ikuto.- ¿Por qué?

Utau.- vaya parece estar interesado

Ikuto.- soy curioso, y como soy curioso se que eso no le preocupa, bueno si pero le preocupa otra cosa mas ¿Qué es?

Utau.- ¿cree que le voy a decir por nomás así?

Ikuto.- ¿Qué? ¿Quiere algo a cambio?

Utau.- (acercándose) te diré todo, pero a cambio de algo

Ikuto.- ¿Qué?

Utau.-un beso

Ikuto.- ¿un beso?

Utau.-si, un simple beso solo quiero comprobar algo y te diré lo que quieras


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

"No todo lo que veas a través del vidrio es verdad (segunda parte)"

"lo tuve que pensar un momento, pero ya había empezado a sacar esa información y quería saber mas, sobre que había contigo después de que me fui, así que no tuve opción…"

Ikuto.- muy bien (la acerco y la beso)

Fue un beso breve pero al parecer ella lo disfruto, pero el no.

Utau.- ahora lo se

Ikuto.- ¿Qué?

Utau.- (solo sonrió) muy bien te lo diré todo pero no aquí ¿hay un lugar seguro?

Ikuto.- si, atrás de las jardineras

Fueron caminando y llegaron ahí rápido

Ikuto.-muy bien ya tuviste tu beso ahora quiero la verdad

Utau.- (suspiro) la verdad bueno son dos la primera lo de amu, me tope con ella un día que me había escapado de clases con la institutriz, iba triste me duele ver a las personas así, es por eso que me acerque y le hice la platica fue cuando me contó lo que había pasado con su mejor amigo, o sea tu de que la habías olvidado de ella o te habías aburrido de andar con una plebeya

Ikuto.-pero no fue así

Utau.- pero ella pensó que si, intente decirle que no que deseguro tenias cosas que hacer y por eso no fuiste, fuimos grandes amigas, pero me tuve que ir a otro país ni tiempo me sobro para avisarle, dejarle una nota o algo, la abandone como tu lo habías hecho

Ikuto.-pobre de ella

Utau.- no tengo el valor para decir "lo siento"

Ikuto.-pero si platicas con ella de seguro lo entenderá

Utau.- lo intentare, y lo segundo (suspiro) espero a alguien, a alguien que se que te quiere hacer daño como lo hizo conmigo quitándome lo que mas quiero; mi padre lo envenenaron creo que fue un criado o no se

Ikuto.- (sorprendido) ¿que? ¿Quién me quiere hacer daño?

Utau.- no lose, pero se que esta seria una buena oportunidad para matarte

Ikuto.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Utau.- solo lo se, se que es alguien que quiere algo y como tu eres el heredero ahora que cumples tus 18 años es posible que estés en peligro, yo quiero venganza

Ikuto.- es el poreso que viniste

Utau.- si, gracias a tu amigo kukai pude entrar, pero el no sabe nada

Ikuto.- espera ¿ya conocías a kukai?

Utau.- si, nuestros padres fueron grandes amigos

Ikuto.- ya veo, te aprovechaste de la amistad que tienen

Utau.-si, creo que si el sujeto que te quiere hacer daño aparece y cumplo mi venganza tendré que explicarle todo a el también y pedirle perdón

Ikuto.- tu sola no podrás, incluso sabes que puedo hacer que examinen a cada persona

Utau.- si puedes pero no debes, estoy segura que el huiría enseguida,

Nabuko.- ikuto

A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Nabuko buscando a ikuto

Ikuto.- será mejor que entremos al salón

Utau.- si, sigue como si nada estoy segura que ese tipo aparecerá pronto y lo enfrentaremos

Ikuto.- de acuerdo, sin importar quien sea, pero antes de que cumplas tu venganza déjame hablar con el sujeto

Utau.- de acuerdo

Ikuto se le quedo viendo a amu y se acordó lo que utau le dijo por ultimo,

Ikuto.- y por cierto ¿Qué sabes ahora del beso?

Utau.- (media sonrisa) de que estas enamorado de ella ¿o no?

Ikuto.- no tienes idea

Y ambos nos fuimos al salón…

Eso no se lo dijo a amu…

Ikuto.- esa fue la información que me dio utau, alguien me quiere matar y no se quien

Amu estaba sorprendida, el sabia que de esa noche no pasaba, si el sujeto conseguía su objetivo, pero lo que no sabia era que el sujeto había mandado a alguien mas a matarlo por el mismo objetivo que utau… venganza.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

"Un beso"

Ikuto sabia que iba a morir, la ventaja no sabia quien lo iba a hacer ni por que, no podía perder mas el tiempo, ikuto estaba distraído viendo un cuadro así que con cuidado saco el cuchillo y lo escondió en una de sus manos

Amu.- así que entonces estas en peligro

Ikuto.- así es (se sentó a lado de ella)

Amu.- vaya y te dijo todo eso por un beso

Ikuto.- parece que fue lo que mas te afecto

Amu.- para nada

Ikuto.- ¿segura? (acercándose más a su cara)

Amu.- se-segura, te puedes alejar un poco

Ikuto.-no, (acaricio su cara, luego sus mejillas y acaricio con un dedo sus labios)

Amu.- (nerviosa) ¿Qué haces?

Ikuto.- (acercándose mas) solo quiero saber algo

Amu.- ¿Qué quier…?

No termino la frase ya que ikuto la beso, al principio amu no se respondió por que estaba consiente que tenia que matarlo, pero esos labios en los suyos hicieron que olvidara todo, solo quería sentir esa sensación, el beso empezó a subir de intensidad soltó el cuchillo que cayo entre unos cojines y empezó acariciar la cara de ikuto, quería mas.

En eso tocaron la puerta, ikuto y amu se separaron de inmediato

Ikuto.- ¿si diga?

Nadesihiko.- (abrieron la puerta) perdón por molestar, pero ikuto te esta buscando Nabuko, nagihiko la esta distrayendo, será mejor que bajen

Ikuto.- gracias nadeshiko, enseguida vamos

Nadeshiko.- muy bien (cerrando la puerta de nuevo)

Ikuto.- vamos amu

Amu.- claro (por la espalda agarro el cuchillo de nuevo y se lo escondió entre sus manos)

Bajaron las escaleras, y entraron al salón, al parecer iba a empezar el vals principal y al parecer lo bailaría con él, eso le preocupaba amu, tendría que matarlo enfrente de todos, le daba miedo pero tenia que hacerlo.

Nabuko.- un aplauso para el príncipe ikuto fudo y a su compañera que va a bailar con él esta pieza la señorita izayoi amu

Ambos entraron a la pista, se apagaron las luces y solo una leve luz blanca los ilumino amu llevaba el cuchillo en la mano, lo llevaba escondido, se lo acomodo en la mano cuando se acomodo para bailar, esa era la oportunidad no abría otra, al poner la mano atrás de la espalda de ikuto, lo acomodo en forma horizontal y se pego a ikuto, este se acerco a su odio

Ikuto.- tan pronto, (amu abrió los ojos) bailemos un poco mientras me explicas primero el por que lo quieres hacer

Empezó la música y empezaron a bailar como si nada estuviera pasando…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

"si o no"

Dos personas estaban bailando en una pista, ellos parecía que estaban solos, bailaban al ritmo de la música, se veían a los ojos, un cuchillo estaba en la espalda de ikuto, sin en cambio el estaba tranquilo

Ikuto.- ¿y bien?

Amu.-prefiero no hacerlo

Ikuto.- ¿Por qué? Tengo derecho a saber por que e de morir

Amu.- como si no supieras

Ikuto.- (sonrió) lo quiero escuchar de ti

Amu.- (suspiro) asesinaste a mis padres, bueno no tu pero si mandaron a matarlos

Ikuto.- ¿enserio?

Amu.- si y tu huella estaba en esa orden

Ikuto.- ¿Cómo sabes?

Amu.- tendría que saber, por que si no que hago aquí

Ikuto.- a visitarme y verme de nuevo

Amu.- que gracioso

Ikuto.- fue por tu cuenta o alguien te ayudo

Amu.- entonces es verdad

Ikuto.- no, yo no mande a nadie a matar a tus padres ni mi madre mandaría esa orden

Amu.- nadie me esta ayudando, esto es por mi cuenta

Ikuto.- ya veo, pero estas segura de hacerlo

Amu.- a que te refieres

Ikuto.- que me dices del beso

Amu.- solo fingía

Ikuto.- si claro, entonces solo me respondiste por que si

Amu.- si

Ikuto.- bueno de hecho yo lo disfrute mucho, que lo volvería a hacer

Amu solo se sonrojo

Ikuto.- bueno, entonces vas a matarme enfrente de todos mis invitados sabes que te llevarían a prisión

Amu.- pero me sentiré bien si veo que ya no respiras

Ikuto.- ¿enserio? Pues hazlo estoy aquí

Amu dudo, enserio lo quería muerto

-hazlo, hazlo

Le decía una voz a lo lejos, amu sabia quien le decía eso,

Ikuto.- hazlo, no es tanto tu venganza

Ella apretaba con fuerza el cuchillo, si hazlo, no lo hagas, hazlo

- que esperas

Ikuto.- ¿amu?

Amu.- (dio un suspiro) no puedo

Paro de bailar y tiro el cuchillo, todas las personas que estaban ahí se le quedaron viendo, todo quedo en silencio

Ikuto se acerco y levantando su cara para que lo viera a los ojos, vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos

Amu.- lo siento, se que tu no harías nada que me lastimara, tu no pudiste mandar a matar a mis padres

Ikuto.- amu

Unos soldados llegaron a donde estaban ellos dos, ninguno de ellos parecían darse cuenta de que la gente empezaba desalojar el lugar, dos de los soldados se acercaron a amu

Soldado1.- por intento de asesino al príncipe ikuto, queda arrestada

Ikuto.- espere

Soldado2.- perdón príncipe pero no podemos arriésganos

Soldado1.- nos habían advertido que algo así pasaría

Soldado2.- pero al parecer la señorita no pudo conseguir su objetivo

Ikuto.-suéltenla, es una orden

Soldado1.- pero…

Ikuto.- es una orden

La soltaron de mala gana

Ikuto.-déjenme con ella a solas

Los soldados se fueron, el salón estaba vació ya que todos los invitados se habían ido, solo estaban ellos, amu estaba con la mirada abajo, derramaba lagrimas silenciosas, ikuto agarro el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo

Ikuto.-con esto me ibas a matar

Amu.- como sabias que era yo

Ikuto.- por que no recuerdo que te hayan dado invitación para venir, vi el cuchillo cuando nos besábamos y lo más importante, yo sabía que tus padres estaban muertos

Amu.- (alzo la vista) ¿Qué?

Ikuto.- perdón por no decírtelo antes pero yo ya sabia que a lo mejor pensarías que fue mi familia por los problemas que teníamos, pero como dije nosotros no fuimos, fue alguien mas

Amu.- ¿Quién?

-yo

Ambos voltearon a la persona que había hablado

-pensé que lo matarías pero vi que eres tan inservible como lo fueron tus padres

Amu.- como dijiste

Ikuto.- pensé que trabajabas sola

Amu.- no, zora lo contrato para que vigilara que cumpliera mi objetivo

Ikuto.- ¿Quién eres?

-vaya parece que no te acuerdas de mi príncipe ikuto, claro quien podría recordar a alguien que dejaron a su suerte (quitándose la capucha)

Ikuto.- tú eres… ¿tadase?

Amu.- lo conoces

Ikuto.- si el es mi…

Tadase.- hermano

Amu.- ¿Qué?


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

"verdades"

Amu.- ustedes son ¿hermanos? Pero como, ikuto nunca me dijiste que tenias hermanos

Tadase.- vaya y yo que pensé que se contaban todo

Ikuto.- claro que nos contábamos todo, el simple hecho que nunca le conté de ti es por que mi madre te habían dado por muerto, cuando te enteraste que yo iba a quedar a cargo del reino después de la muerte de nuestro padre decidiste macharte y tu mismo dijiste que te tratáramos como si nunca hubieras nacido, eso fue mas de 8 años

Amu.- ¿Qué? ¿Un año antes de que te fueras?,

Tadase.- si eso es verdad, yo era el único que merecía estar en el trono, no un niño que se veía a escondidas con una plebeya, aunque claro pensé que se seria de utilidad pero veo que al final de cuentas no pudo

Amu.- (volteo a verlo feo e ira) ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tadase.- yo planee todo desde que nuestro padre murió, pensé que yo seria el que gobernara este reino y vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando me dijeron que resulto que ikuto era el elegido para gobernar, la ira me tragaba por dentro y fue cuando me fui de este lugar sabría que algún día pagarías querido hermano, así que planee algo que se que te dolería, y que no sospecharas tu adorada amiga plebeya así es tendría que despertar en ella la sed de venganza y ¿Cómo hacerlo? Matando a sus padres, fue muy simple de hecho hasta lo disfrute

Amu.- bastardo

Tadase.- para que sospecharas que había sido la familia fudo quien te había quitado lo que mas querías mande una carta, que iba junto con la noticia de tus padres habían muerto, y claro que tu abuela zora también estaba cegada por la venganza por la muerte de su hermana que no le importo a quien contratar para calamar su sed, así que yo me ofrecí creí que ibas a lograrlo pero los sentimientos que sientes por el fueron mas grandes que tu venganza, vaya falla pero (acercándose a ellos) es algo que horita se arreglara

Se aventó hacia ikuto, este aventó a amu cayendo a un lado de el, tanto tadase y ikuto estaban en el suelo tadase encima de el, intentando clavarle el cuchillo que tenia en la mano, amu se levanto rápidamente y busco el puñal que ella tenia con anterioridad en eso se escucho un grito, amu volteo y se sorprendió lo que vio; utau estaba peleando con tadase, ella llevaba la ventaja, al parecer utau había entrenado para peleas como esta amu se acerco a ikuto ayudándolo a pararse, se escucho otro grito utau estaba en el suelo desmayada, y tadase apunto de matarla, en eso llego alguien mas; kukai era un duelo entre ellos dos

Amu.- tenemos que ayudarlo

Ikuto.- no, tú quédate aquí

Amu.- pero…

Ikuto.- ve a ver a utau

Ikuto se acerco donde estaban ellos dos, empezaron a pelear dos contra uno, ikuto y kukai intentaban acorralar a tadase, amu se acerco a utau la estaba examinando si no se había golpeado en la cabeza o sangrado o algo, ella empezó a reaccionar

Amu.- ¿utau?

Utau.- ¿amu? Donde esta

Ambas voltearon a ver y vieron que llevaron a tadase en una orilla; no tenia escapatoria

Ikuto.- muy bien, kukai ve por los de la guardia yo lo detendré aquí

Kukai.- muy bien pero

Tadase.- idiotas

Ambos voltearon a verlo y amu vio como algo puntiagudo le había travesado a ikuto por un costado

Amu.- ¡ikuto!

Ikuto había caído al suelo, kukai estaba en shock pero reacciono y le pego en la cabeza a tadase cuando trataba de escapar, cayo arrodillado, amu fue hacia donde se encontraba ikuto, mientras que utau donde estaba tadase

Tadase.- a señorita utau ¿Cómo esta su padre? (riéndose le dijo eso)

Utau.- (apretó el puño) esto es por el (dándole un puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente)

Kukai.- vaya y según que eres de la alta sociedad ¿eh?

Utau solo le sonrió

Amu.- ¿ikuto?

Ambos voltearon donde estaba amu, ella tenia en brazos a ikuto, los tres se quedaron en silencio…


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

"Fin"

Ikuto estaba en brazos de amu, ella lloraba desconsoladamente

Amu.- ikuto por favor despierta

Kukai y utau solo veían la pareja tristemente

Amu.- (cerrando lo ojos) ikuto, abre los ojos, tengo tanto que decirte y pedirte perdón por todo por creer que tu habías matado a mis padres, tienes que estar conmigo no te puedes ir por que yo, por que yo…

Ikuto.- ¿tu que?

Amu abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a ikuto que le estaba sonriendo

Amu.- ikuto (abrazándolo) creí que tu habías… ¿pero como?

Ikuto.- (agarrándose en el costado) al parecer el tipo no tiene buena puntería, pero si me hizo un leve rasguño, pero ya de ahí estoy bien y bien ¿Qué me ibas decir?

Amu.- eres un tonto, tonto, tonto, un gran tonto

Ikuto.- no era eso

Amu.- (se sonrojo levemente) yo…

Ikuto levanto su cara, estaba demasiado cerca de sus labios,

Nabuko.- pero que paso aquí y ikuto que te paso

Se separaron rápidamente

Ikuto.- encontré al tipo que me quería matar, a quien no sabes quien es

Nabuko.- (vio al sujeto) tadase, santo cielo que tu madre no se entere si no se nos va con tu padre

Ikuto.- de acuerdo, que los soldados se los lleve a prisión y que lo condenen

Amu.- pero ikuto es tu hermano

Ikuto.- un hermano no trata de matarte

Amu.- muy cierto, eso me recuerdo, ¿utau?

Amu volteo a ver donde estaba ella, y esta se escondió detrás de kukai,

Amu. - O prefieres ami

Utau.- le contaste verdad

Ikuto.- pues la verdad… si

Kukai.- de que hablan

Utau.- amu, lo siento se que te debí de decir la verdad, lo siento

Kukai.- así que era ella quien te habías hecho amiga en el pueblo

Amu.- si, así es y utau no hay nada que perdonar, ya todo esta claro para mi y con eso tengo

Utau solo le sonrió

Ikuto.- y el golpe que le diste a tadase ¿Por qué fue?

Utau.- el mato a mi padre, por que no le quiso dar el préstamo que quería

Amu.- ¿préstamo?

Utau.- así es, pero no se para que quería el dinero

Ikuto.- quien sabe, pero ya todo esta aclarado

Amu.- si que alivio

Kukai.- si, bueno utau te llevo a tu casa

Utau.- me encantaría

Ambos salieron del salón, iban con una sonrisa en la cara de cada uno

Amu.- creo que si hacen una pareja muy bonita, aunque dispareja

Ikuto.- como nosotros

Amu solo se le quedo viendo, ikuto la tomo por la cintura

Ikuto.- bueno en que estábamos antes de que llegara Nabuko

Amu.- creo que en esto

Lo dijo antes de besarlo, era un beso correspondido por ambos, todos sus sentimientos iban ahí,

Amu.- (separándose un poco) te quiero

Ikuto.- yo no

Amu.- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces por que me besaste?

Ikuto.- yo no te quiero, yo te amo

Amu.- a pensé, olvídalo, yo también te amo siempre lo ise

Y lo volvió a besar

Días después…

Nabuko.- bueno, sabes que esto hará que hablen las personas

Ikuto.- no me importa lo que digan las personas

Nabuko.- (sonriéndole) bueno es hora

Ikuto estaba con su traje mas elegante, frente a un espejo, era el día de su boda con amu que se realizaría en la capilla y la fiesta en uno de los jardines, estaba platicando con Nabuko que todavía no estaba bien convencida de que su nieto se casara con una plebeya pero mientras que su nieto este feliz, ella y su madre lo eran.

Llegaron a la capilla, ikuto estaba enfrente esperando a su futura esposa, sonaron las trompetas y vio a amu, iba vestida con un vestido blanco largo, hermoso, llevaba unas perlas en el cuello, lo cual pensó que de seguro era un obsequio que le había dado la mama de ikuto, su suegra, la novia se veía feliz pero a la vez nerviosa.

Llego junto a ikuto le sonrió y voltearon donde estaba el sacerdote.

La misa iba pasando hasta que el padre dijo

Sacerdote.- ahora bien, amu hinamori acepta a ikuto tsukiyomi como esposo en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe

Amu.- acepto

Sacerdote.- ikuto tsukiyomi acepta a amu hinamori como su esposa en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe

Ikuto.- acepto

Sacerdote.- ahora puede besar a la novia

Se dieron un beso lindo que no llevaba nada de pasión, salieron de la capilla y antes de entrar a la carroza amu aventó el ramo de rosas que cayo entre utau y yaya, las tres solo se vieron y sonrieron.

Ikuto y amu se fueron en la carroza, ya dentro

Amu.- parece que va a ver boda doble

Ikuto.- si, creo que si (se acerco y la beso) pero ahora solo nos preocuparemos de nosotros de vivir una vida tranquila

Amu.- eso suena bien

Ikuto.- con hijos

Amu.- eso ya no sonó tan bien

Ikuto.- jajaja por que

Amu.- es que todavía no estoy preparada para tener hijos

Ikuto.- ¿eres capaz de ir a un baile y matar a un príncipe sabiendo que te llevarían a la horca, pero no te sientes capaz de tener hijos?

Amu.- jajaja, no ahora a lo mejor en un futuro no muy lejano

Ikuto.- como quieras mi princesa

Amu.- ¿sabes algo?

Ikuto.- ¿Qué?

Amu.-te amo

Ikuto.- yo también

Y se dieron un beso demostrando su amor,

Aunque cuando regresaron de la luna de miel hubo al principio criticas sobre la nueva reina, como su forma de gobernar era excelente las personas fueron olvidando de que ella había sido una plebeya, tuvieron un hijo fruto del amor entre ellos, felizmente vivieron hasta el final de sus días.

Fin…

Luna.- (sonándose la nariz) se acabo

Gatita.- si, termino

Luna.- Bueno he aquí el fic que compartimos con ustedes  
gatita.-Agradezco bastante a todos aquellos que lo siguieron hasta el final y sobre todo a los que dejaron Reviews y me animaron a continuar  
Luna. no quedara nadie decepcionado con el final

Ambas.- gracias ^^


End file.
